A wrench is a tool designed to exert torque on a fastener (e.g., on a bolt head or nut) to loosen or tighten the fastener. In some embodiments, the wrench is powered. For example, the wrench can be hydraulically, pneumatically, or electrically powered by an associated motor. In other examples, the wrench is manually manipulated. Regardless of the way in which the wrench is powered, in some situations, the force exerted by the wrench on the fastener is too little.
High-torque wrenches are currently available. For example, hydraulically and/or pneumatically powered wrenches can include large pistons, which can be supplied with high-pressure fluid to generate proportionally large torque outputs. Similarly, large manual wrenches are available with long handles that proportionally transform a low-input force into a high-output torque. Although these wrenches can be useful in some situations where high-torque is required, they may be large, heavy, unwieldy, and/or slow. For this reason, the high-torque wrenches are generally used for only high-torque situations that cannot otherwise be managed. The limited applicability of a high-torque wrench increases an operating, storage, and/or transportation cost of the wrench.
The torque multiplier module of the present disclosure solves one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems of the prior art.